Casa Comigo?
by Little V
Summary: A história de um dos casamentos de Emmett e Rosalie.


Casa comigo? Emmett&Rosalie.

Nervoso? Longe disso! Eu estava era pirado mesmo! Ai meu Senhor, como é mesmo que eu tinha pensado em fazer isso? Ah, sim, lembrei...

- Ahn, Rose?

- Sim? – ela girou os olhos cor de ouro para mim. Hipnotizantes, estonteantes. Ali estava a verdadeira Rose. A doce, a que só parece durona, mas é uma manteiguinha derretida, uma fada. Às vezes – na minha opinião sempre - mais encantadora que Alice.

- O que você está achando dessa história de casamento do Ed e da Bellinha? – pronto, falei. Agora respira seu urso inútil. Bom, deve estar dando certo, ela parou de procurar um vestido a altura para a ocasião e virou-se sorridente para mim. O ouro borbulhava eufórico, me deixando um pouquinho perdido. Mal sabia, a pobre coitada, que não era exatamente o casamento _deles_...

- Maravilhoso! Vai ser a coisa mais linda! Simples para o meu gosto, mais ainda assim lindo! – os olhos dela estavam invadidos por alegria e eu não pude deixar de sorrir aberto para ela, que agora colocava os grandes brincos de ouro – Casamento! Isso sim é que é uma graça, um amor! Ai Emmett vai ser tão perfeito! Ele, ela a aliança – e ela olhou furtivamente para os dedos, onde colocava o anel. Eu sorri ainda mais. Isso sairia certo!

- Ah! Temos mais meia hora ainda. Já sabe o vestido que vai usar? – perguntei fingindo desinteresse. Espero que ela não tenha percebido a nota de excitação em minha voz.

- Ai ainda não! Não sei se o vermelho, ou o azul, ou o rosa Pink, ou o dourado, ou o...

- Que tal o branco? – sugeri deitando-me displicente na cama do pequeno, mais ainda assim luxuoso hotel. Cada casal estava em um quarto, esperando pelo casamento.

- O branco? – disse ela incrédula retirando o vestido que eu havia dado a ela há muito tempo atrás. – Esse?

- Sim. Fica lindo em você, como qualquer um.

- Ah Emmett, grande ajuda! – disse revirando os olhos e se virando mais uma vez para o espelho, com o vestido em sua frente. – Tem certeza?

- Sim Rose! Você não cansa de ficar olhando para todos esses vestidos? Eu já estou ficando tonto!

- Há há há! Eu quero estar linda, a Bella e o Ed merecem um casamento de contos de fadas! Tudo bem que a cerimônia vai ser mais simples do que o que eu gostaria, mas ainda assim a gente pode compensar no visual né!

Ri de Rose, enquanto ela ia para o banheiro mais uma vez colocar o vestido. Missão um cumprida: o vestido branco já estava nela, os brincos também. Cabelo e maquiagem eu deixaria por conta dela, ela era ótima nisso. Se era! Enfim, respirei fundo várias vezes soltando o ar pela boca. Afrouxei a gravata, realmente estava ficando cada vez mais quente. Fiquei feliz que ela não tivesse descoberto nada ainda, sequer desconfiado. E fiquei mais uma vez feliz por saber que Bella havia sido uma grande atriz. Quer dizer, nem tão grande assim, mas Rose estava tão empolgada em ajudar a amiga que nem percebeu. E Alice também fez sua parte. Levantei-me da cama e fiquei andando de um lado para o outro. Qual era o próximo passo mesmo? Ah sim! Agora eu só precisava esperar ela sair logo do bendito do banheiro.

Esperei mais dez minutos e ela finalmente saiu, ainda olhando para si mesma e falando:

- Sabe que você realmente estava certo? O vestido ficou ótimo e é com ele mesmo que eu vou, só preciso por os sapatos da Alice, aqueles brancos com lacinhos e estarei...- eu esperei ela chegar perto o bastante e espirrei umas vinte vezes o perfume que Alice havia me dado de maneira muito rápida, não dando nem tempo dela respirar ou protestar. Quer dizer, agora deu tempo... – EMMETT! QUE PORCARIA É ESSA? – precisava gritar tanto assim?...mulheres ¬¬!

- É um perfume meu anjo, a Alice falou para você usar, aí para ir mais rápido eu mesmo passei em você, minha amada – falei com um sorriso no rosto. Eu acho que alguém tinha ligado o aquecedor, estava relativamente muito quente a droga do quarto.

- Mas que horror! – ela inspirou fundo. – essa porcaria não deixa nem eu sentir o seu cheiro. Nem o meu! Emmett seu idiota! Aff olha esse cheiro! – ela fazia movimentos com as mãos, tentando tirar o cheiro de si, inutilmente. Sorri mais uma vez da cara dela e fui para a janela, abri-la. Pelo menos assim ela não sentiria o cheiro de ninguém. E até que o cheiro era bem agradável, bem convidativo. Aliás, tudo que estivesse presente em Rose era como um laço para mim: puxava-me sem dó nem piedade.

- Emmett, esse cheiro é horrível! – ela choramingou.

- Rose, qualquer coisa em você fica deliciosamente irresistível, você sabe! – falei sedutoramente, enlaçando-a pela cintura e dando-lhe um breve beijo. Ela desfez o bico, mas ainda estava meio carrancuda – Você me ama? – perguntei olhando bem fundo no ouro. Ela ficou confusa.

- Porque essa pergunta agora?

- Por garantia – opa! Falei coisa errada! Droga! Concerta, concerta idiota! – Para saber se você sempre vai estar ao meu lado, como o Ed e a Bella – Yes! Emmett me lembre de te beijar depois! Ela sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso que era capaz de mover montanhas, que era capaz de me enlouquecer, e me enlaçou pelo pescoço.

- Você sabe que sim, sempre soube. Emmett, desde o dia que você me apareceu todo suado e feioso ainda humano, você sabe que eu te amei – ah Rose, assim você me deixa uma moça apaixonada. Malvada, eu tenho de ser um titã, não um poodle!

- É verdade, eu sei! – eu disse sorrindo presunçoso e levando um tapa dela. Antes de libertá-la para ir logo para o seu amado e idolatrado espelho, beijei-lhe calmamente os lábios.

- Emmett! Eu tenho que fazer a maquiagem ainda!

- Pra que melhorar o que já está perfeito? – perguntei maroto, me sentando na cama e sorrindo internamente. Ela riu e eu olhei para o relógio. Todos já deveriam estar a postos.

Passaram-se cinco minutos e ela estava – finalmente! Aleluia! – pronta. Divina, estonteante, uma visão de se invejar. Uma verdadeira dama, a perfeição encarnada. A perfeição que muito em breve me pertenceria não só de corpo e alma, mas de papel passado. Os cabelos compridos e dourados estavam presos em um coque, onde vários fios caiam displicentes e magníficos por todos os lados. Ela tinha uma presilha de cristal no cabelo, a qual eu a havia obrigado usar. Vestia o lindo vestido branco que era longo e se arrastava majestoso por onde ela passava, deixando uma vastidão de beleza e brilho. Os sapatos altos a deixavam um pouco mais alta, só que sem me ultrapassar. Sua maquiagem era leve e ainda assim perfeita. A única coisa que estava muito errada era seu cheiro. De tanto perfume ela tinha um cheiro meio cítrico, meio floral, sedutor e ainda assim delicioso. Mas nada comparado ao seu cheiro verdadeiro, que era sexy e atraente. Enlouquecedor. Desci até o saguão com ela e quando cheguei lá, fui para a próxima etapa do plano:

- Rose, ah droga, eu me esqueci de uma coisa importante! Eu já volto, me espere! – e corri feito louco de volta ao quarto.

Esperei os cinco minutos combinados e lhe mandei a mensagem, a qual ela deve ter recebido assim que eu voei pela janela, correndo para a capela.

Rose,

Eu fui na frente. Vá para a capela, te esperamos lá. Não fique brava, mas é que Ed estava tendo um treco. Te vejo lá meu amor.

Beijos e hey... eu te amo muito ouviu? MUITO!

Assim que cheguei à capela, Bella e Alice me socaram dentro de um lugar e ficaram arrumando minhas roupas e cabelo. Até que eu estava jeitosinho, mas ainda assim morrendo de medo. E se, ao invés dela gostar, ela saísse gritando comigo e me batendo? Engoli em seco e Alice, percebendo meu nervoso, me acalmou.

- Ela está a caminho. Está pegando neste exato momento as flores com o amigo do Jass que está se passando de florista. É melhor ficarmos a postos, ela logo vai chegar. E ah, só para te avisar, ela está fula da vida com você – obrigada Alice, ajudou muito.

Enfim, fui para o lado do altar e as luzes se apagaram, assim como nós paramos de respirar, menos Bella, que estava acompanhada de Edward. Eles eram nossos...como era mesmo o nome? Ah sim, padrinhos! Eles, Jass e Alice. Mamãe e Papai fariam a "cerimônia". Esme, se pudesse, estaria aos prantos. Passaram-se poucos minutos, que para mim e para minhas pernas bambas duraram uma eternidade, até que senti o cheiro dela muito próximo... Era chegada à hora!

Narrado por Rosalie:

Emmett Cullen estava enrascado, se estava! Onde já se viu me deixar só? Ok que o Edward precisava de ajuda, afinal era o dia mais lindo e importante da vida dele e da Bellinha, mas será que era muito pedir ao Emmett que pelo menos me levasse junto com ele? Enfim, respirei fundo e desfiz a carranca, isso poderia estragar a maquiagem. E, além disso tudo, o cheiro estava insuportável. Eu não sentia absolutamente mais nada além do perfume nojento. Nadinha! Bufei irritada e parei no sinal. Um florista bateu a meu vidro e eu o dispensei, mas ele insistiu tanto e eu estava tão brava que comprei logo um mini buque de rosas vermelhas e lírios se não eu iria esganar ele ali mesmo. Dirigi rápido para o local da cerimônia e logo estava na porta da capela, mas para meu espanto tudo estava escuro, as portas todas fechadas e nem um ruidinho sequer. Eu desci do carro e fui para frente da capela, parando bem na porta e murmurando irritada:

- Emmett? Emmett onde você está? Cadê todo mundo? EMMETT!

Foi aí que um barulho alto me fez pular e dar um pequeno berro de susto. Olhei para o céu, que se iluminou de repente. Confesso que toda a vontade de esganar/matar/cortar/castrar/picar e dar aos lobos que eu estava em relação à Emmett foi substituído por um sentimento incomparável na hora em que eu li, no céu em um borrão vermelho, que contrastava perfeitamente com o céu negro e com poucas estrelas, a seguinte frase, a qual me mudaria para sempre:

Rosalie, eu te amo mais que tudo! Casa comigo?

Fiquei estática e de olhos arregalados por um momento, até que outro barulho chamou minha atenção e, ainda meio tonta, eu olhei para trás onde se iniciava uma música linda e suave. As portas da capela se abriram e eu o vi: Ele estava ao lado do altar, com aquele sorriso de urso que eu tanto amava e com uma mão estendida para mim. Morri! Mentira, eu fui cambaleando até o lado dele, que enlaçou nossas mãos. Eu olhei em volta e vi que tocavam uma música linda e pude reconhecer que eram os amigos de Jass que tocavam. O próprio Jasper estava ao lado de uma mais que sorridente Alice. Edward e Bella estavam a meu lado, de braços dados e Bella chorava em silêncio. Carlisle e Esme estavam a minha frente e papai falava coisas desconexas para mim, até que eu finalmente entendi: Não era o casamento de Edward e Bella que estava acontecendo ali em uma pequena capela de Cingapura: _era o meu casamento._

Narrado por Emmett:

A cara dela foi cômica, impagável e perfeita como sempre. Um anjo, o meu anjo, a minha mulher. Senti-a fraquejar a meu lado e a segurei pela cintura. Eu tinha um sorriso tão grande no rosto que pensei que eu estivesse rasgando minha boca. Acho que ela ainda estava meio aparvalhada e, como já estava chegando à parte importante, eu resolvi falar com ela.

- Rose, você me ama?

- Você fez tudo isso? – ela perguntou olhando fixo para Carlisle, acho que tentando ouvir suas palavras.

- Sim. Você gostou?

Ela não respondeu e isso me fez engolir em seco. Olhei para Edward, o qual fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Jasper o imitou. E então, para meu desespero, a música que ela mais amava – e que eu havia escolhido para o momento dos votos e do "sim", que eu esperava que viesse – tocou. Um pouco antiga, a música "Kiss me" encheu o local com notas simples e românticas e eu senti que se meu coração batesse, estaria em ritmo de escola de samba. Respirei fundo e me virei para ela:

- Rosalie, eu poderia ter feito milhares de coisas para este casamento, mas você sabe que eu sou péssimo em eventos, ainda mais desse porte. Mas quero que você saiba que eu te amo mais do que as palavras podem explicar, mais do que os gestos possam demonstrar, mais do que se possa sentir. Rosalie, se eu existo é em razão de você e eu acho que tudo isso que eu acabei de falar é muito clichê, mas enfim, eu só queria que você soubesse que não há pessoa mais importante no mundo do que você. Você que eu amo tanto! Rosalie, você me aceita como seu legitimo esposo? – eu sei, saiu meio rápido, mas ela entendeu que eu sei. E sim, isso deveria ser falado pelo padre, mas nós não temos padre e eu mesmo queria falar isso XD.

Ela demorou uma eternidade interminável para responder, ou será que foram apenas cinco segundos muito longos para meu nervosismo?

- Aceito! – ela murmurou e foi meio difícil de ouvir.

- Ótimo! Agora eu já posso beijar a noiva?

- Emmett! – repreendeu-me Esme, no que eu me encolhi – As alianças seu desnaturado!

- As sim, é verdade! Ahn, Rose, com esta aliança eu te desposo e te prometo amar-te cada dia mais e mais de hoje até o infinito de nossas vidas – e coloquei a aliança em seu anelar maravilhoso.

- Emmett, por meio desta eu te desposo e prometo te amar desde hoje e até sempre e mais – oh, ela falou! Isso quer dizer que ela não pirou. Obrigadooo! Enfim, ela beijou a aliança e colocou no meu dedo de ursão.

- Pronto agora sim né? – perguntei sem tirar os olhos dos dela, fazendo todos rirem. Eu levei isso como um sim e puxei-a para perto. Selei nosso momento eterno com um beijo calmo e doce. Ouvi um suspiro de cada mulher ali presente e quase foi possível ouvir os olhos dos homens rolando divertidos.

- Emmett? – ela chamou.

- Sim? – respondi pegando suas duas mãozinhas.

- Somos casados agora?

- Sim, nós somos. Está feliz?

- Não – O QUE? – ESTOU RADIANTE MEU URSOO! – ah sim, agora entendi! Mas ela precisava me agarrar com tanta força? Ok, sem reclamações...

Depois disso peguei-a no colo e corri dali, deixando o restante do povo para trás. Eu queria e queria agora a minha lua de mel! Quando chegamos ao quarto do hotel – suíte presidencial! *-*! -, eu me sentei na cama e a coloquei em meu colo, beijando-a com todo o amor e carinho que eu tinha.

- Eu te amo tanto meu urso perfeitinho!

- Eu te amo também minha boneca!

Trocamos um olhar apaixonado e tivemos a lua de mel mais linda que já existiu. E a repetimos até hoje, porque nosso amor só sabe crescer a cada dia. E posso garantir ao mundo que o nosso casamento foi a coisa mais perfeita, sincera e apaixonada que já aconteceu na Terra. Porque nós éramos feitos um para o outro. E juntos, nós éramos completos e eternos. Como marido e mulher.

"Porque um anjo só pode voar quando ele encontra o outro que lhe complete as asas e, simultaneamente, a vida." – Anônimo.


End file.
